


Persecution Beyond Time and Belief

by Razaghal



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: I'll add them as when I get ideas, or suggestions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razaghal/pseuds/Razaghal
Summary: What once was thought to be impossible occurred to the young Cynthia, lost amidst the unknown and seeking to find an end to the madness she is going through. A journey that will grant many wonders for Cynthia to see, discoveries lost in time, and opportunities granted to a few humans prior. Join Cynthia in her task to put to an end the malevolent intentions of a megalomaniac.
Relationships: None for now
Kudos: 3





	1. Stranger in a Strange Land

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. Razaghal here with a new story.  
> I don't have much to say, except I am excited that I finally found motivation and a new plotline for a fanfiction.  
> I hope you find the story enjoyable and entertaining.

Within the depths of a cellar and behind brute iron bars deteriorated by the air, a woman with a fair expression slept against the walls of rough cobblestone. Of a fair complexion with a minuscule hint of rosy color on her cheeks; long and golden locks that laid over her shoulders; dressed in a gray coat and a thin sweater, a light brown scarf covering her neck, dark jeans, and brown boots.

That delicate, fragile, and serene expression shattered as the door opened and closed almost instantly, with a powerful clash. Terrified eyes looked around in confusion, only to see a depressing room, barely lit with a torch on the wall outside the cell, and seconds after, a tremendous pain afflicted her head and body. Her hands grabbed her forehead and hair, groaning in agony. The intensity waned a few seconds after, and relieved of her torment, Cynthia raised her sight again.  
She remained in the ground trying to recollect her thoughts and memories, unable to comprehend how and why she was imprisoned. Hissing in frustration, Cynthia tried her best to remember, but her headache made the task hard to accomplish. The only memory involved being surrounded, followed by her sight blurring then fading into darkness.  
A cold shiver ran down her back and her sight focused upon the iron bars, with the sudden urge to escape there and with the bad feeling that staying there only the worst could happen.

The stiffness dominated Cynthia's body and required her to use the walls to support herself. Moving slowly, one hand gripped tightly the iron bar and tried to push with all of her strength to see if it faltered and collapsed, nonetheless, the bar wouldn't waver. Cursing under her breath she attempted to use her body, but the only thing that Cynthia achieved was more pain to her afflicted body.  
Giving up at using brute strength, gray eyes looked over the room to find anything useful to escape, and something caught the attention of her eye: a round object laid peacefully on the ground and sharpening her sight, Cynthia's eyes widened at the realization of what it was, followed by another strong headache and memories coming back.

Revelations and images plagued her mind, finally remembering what happened the previous night and how she got entrapped in the cellar: seeking any kind of food, either through foraging or stealing from tents, got her surrounded by guards and soldiers. In desperation and adrenaline of the moment, Cynthia ordered her Pokemon, Garchomp, Lucario, and Togekiss to defend themselves.  
The guards remained in their position until minutes later they brought Pokemon as well. The majority witnessed the ferocity of Garchomp, and the group tried to subdue her first: the guards tried to throw nets and chains meanwhile Garchomp defended herself against the attacks of the other Pokémon, nonetheless, their attempts failed as Cynthia ordered Togekiss to tackle and cut the nets. The group resisted well until a psychic strike incapacitated Cynthia, blurring her sight and making her go unconscious.

With deep concern about the safety of her friends, Cynthia would attempt to escape once again. Ignoring the pain that afflicted both body and mind, she took one Pokeball painted black and golden stripes, pressing the button, and waiting for Milotic to come out of it. Nonetheless, dumbfounded that no light nor the Pokemon came out, Cynthia pressed the button a few times more, but alas, the attempts were in vain.

Her tight grip lessened and the polished ball rolled over the ground, crashing softly against the iron bars, accepting the cruel reality that her imprisonment was without a doubt with no faults, perfect so no human could escape. Feeling the stiffness and feebleness affect her body again, Cynthia let her body drop over the ground and her back against the wall.  
Despite feeling guilty of closing her eyes and wanting to get some rest when her companions were in the unknown, Cynthia desired to sleep once again, drifting slowly into the oneiric realm until she fell completely asleep and wishing for it all to be a bad dream.

* * *

A shocking noise forced Cynthia to be back at the prison, her whole body jumping and grayish eyes looking around in confusion and panic. She saw three shadows looming over her, one of them rather short compared to the other, and as her sight sharpened, the woman saw two men and one Pokemon.  
One of them had rather cumbersome and opaque clothing, wearing chainmail to grant some protection while the other had more opulent, beautiful, and noble clothing. Cynthia focused on him, a man who had to be over his fifties, dressed in pure white cloths and one beautiful dark green robe; his eyes showed fatigue and experience, a white curly beard covered most of his face and wrinkles all over his face.

The two men started to speak in an unknown tongue, which led Cynthia to wonder what they were speaking or plotting about. Then she remembered about the other shadow, and curious to see what kind of Pokemon it was, she was greeted by one Alakazam. had Nonetheless, this one had clothes like the man standing to its left side.  
Their conversation halted and their sights gazed at Cynthia. She felt her pressure and breathing increase, anxious at what would occur next.

The man spoke to her with a soft and eloquent voice, in which Cynthia only replied with a glare of confusion and ignorance. The elder spoke again and he got the same result, which this time he glanced at Alakazam and talked to them. The Pokemon nodded and raised its hand, pointing at the defenseless girl.  
She withdrew to the depths of the prison, fearing any aggression coming from Alakazam.  
—Why do you attempt to escape? Only disappointment awaits you.  
_—_ What? —she exclaimed in awe, hearing a male voice within her thoughts— How can I understand what you say? Can you understand me? What do you want?  
—Calm your thoughts, otherwise, I will do it instead —Alakazam replied with annoyance— You are not in a position to demand answers, girl.  
»Since you can't understand what my lord says, I assume you are completely ignorant about our noble dialect… it does not surprise me. Perhaps you belong to one of those barbaric tribes beyond the mountains.  
Cynthia snarled at his offense and shot him a gaze of disdain.  
—Who do you…?  
—Did you already forget what I said? —he interrupted at the audacity of Cynthia— If it wasn't the interest of my lord, you would've fallen unconscious once again. —his hand caressed his chin— answer my demands.  
—I am not.  
Alakazam hummed.  
—I find it hard to believe your words, but your attires say otherwise… sophisticated for any illiterate to craft, and if myths are true to believe, dragons only follow those with brave hearts.  
Cynthia's eyes sparkled with surprise and hope by hearing about Garchomp.  
—Please —she spoke with weakness—, I can explain it, but I am afraid that you won't believe me.  
—Only a mere assistant I am. Your fate lies upon the decision of my master.

Alakazam's eyes looked above, meeting with the opaque eyes of the elder. Cynthia tried to speak to the Pokemon, but he had cut the telepathic connection between them, and thinking they were speaking telepathically, telling the information gathered.  
Cynthia caught a glimpse of a smile coming from the man, who turned and used his hand to caress the curly white beard.  
—What an enigma surrounds you, little one —she heard another voice—, an enigma that gets the best of my interest and curiosity. How shall I call you?  
Her defensive stance and the firm expression of aggressiveness relaxed a bit. His soothing voice was indeed a pleasure to hear in this cluster of confusion and fear.  
—Cynthia.  
—That's a name I have never heard —he hummed—. For what I know, you stated that the tribes aren't your home, and I believe you don't hail from our enemies as well.  
The girl nodded.  
—Do you know who we are?  
—Synux?  
She recognized who they were, nonetheless, she couldn't remember their original name.  
—Synux is this city and Sainum the province —the man corrected—, and Rhoioi is the name of our people.  
—Pardon my ignorance. —Cynthia replied a little embarrassed but feeling relieved to know when she was.  
—Don't be concerned about it, however, you should be concerned about the crimes you have committed. Do you know why are you here?  
Cynthia felt her chest heavy, almost as if she didn't want to confess her actions.  
—Thievery  
—Also public disorder, hurting the soldiers and creatures of my city, and infrastructure damage.  
The man kneeled and Cynthia's eyes followed him. At the bottom, she witnessed the man taking the Ultra Ball laying in the ground.  
—Is this one of your belongings? —he said while looking at the ball with great curiosity as if he discovered of the century.  
—Yes, it is —she replied with haste and standing up. She could only witness a glare coming from Alakazam, nonetheless, she ignored it—. Please, I know I did wrong, but I was starving, and when they surrounded me I got terrified.  
—Care to explain to me then?  
—It's —she went silenced, unsure if the man would believe the adventures and tragedies that led to this moment. He would think that she was a deranged woman or trying to persuade him so she could be freed. Nonetheless, Cynthia knew this was her only chance to escape, a single throw of the coin against all of the odds. It was all or nothing—. It's a story that you will not believe, comparable to the heroes of your fables and epics. A tale beyond belief, if I must describe it.  
Both the elder and Pokemon shot a look of intrigue, although Alakazam's expression quickly shifted into distrust.  
—If your words speak sincerity, then you must have quite the adventure.  
—If my odyssey is enough to set me free, my lord, then I shall tell everything about it.  
—Undoubtedly, young Cynthia, that I want to hear of it —he raised his hand— yet I cannot let you go unpunished. The crimes you committed are serious enough to get you imprisoned for a long time.  
»However, you also can become my… scholar, to put it formally.  
Cynthia knew what he talked about. Very often in the past, civil prisoners or prisoners of wars were often trafficked as slaves. Despite the availability of Pokemon, these were used for more crude tasks, while humans could be used for domestic labors, entertainment, or worse.  
It was the best she could achieve to escape.  
—I understand, but wouldn't it bring you trouble? —she said with false concern for him.  
—Being the governor grants a few certain privileges, young Cynthia —he laughed—. Very well then, do you accept my proposal? I grant you shelter, food, and protection while you are under my service and tell me about your adventure; this also applies to your companions as well.  
Her eyes flared with emotion and her face exploded with happiness. Not only she gets to escape, but also the safety of her friends as well.  
—I accept.  
—Excellent —he clapped his hands—. You can call me Flavius, and my friend next to me is Tacitus.  
—Greetings —The Alakazam said with no hint of emotion.  
—Night is upon us, young Cynthia, so I recommend we move —Flavius ordered the jailer to open the gate, which Cynthia quickly stepped out of that miserable place—. Since your clothing is out of the common, you may catch the attention of my other servants. As soon as we get there you must change your attire, understood?  
Cynthia agreed with a nod.  
—Tacitus, my friend. It's time for us to depart.  
—Very well then —Alakazam closed his eyes—. Prepare yourselves. In a few seconds, we will abandon this depressing and pestilent cellar.

Cynthia exhaled hair through her mouth and felt her body stiff since teleportation wasn't her most favorable way to move around. The girl wanted to comply, but before words came out, the environment twisted around and her sight blurred as Tacitus teleported them outside the prison.


	2. A New Possibility

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, the author here.  
> I started to work and I have less time. Nonetheless, I will try my best to write more chapters, increase their quality and length as well.   
> Nothing more to say, I say goodbye and I hope you enjoy the chapter.

The teleportation twisted the surroundings, and the once dismal and hideous prison morphed into a pristine place: instead of only darkness and foul air, warm evening sun rays and a cold breeze caressed the skin of Cynthia; rough rock replaced by polished stone pleasant to the touch. Nonetheless, her enjoyment of the new environment faded quickly as the pain afflicting her head and body made a comeback, and the dizziness caused by the teleportation forced the woman to collapse onto her knees, exhaling air loudly and groaning.   
—Fabius requested me to present your new residence so you can make yourself comfortable, and what better place than to begin with the entrance —Tacitus gazed at Cynthia and heard the many curses she said caused by the pain—. Unaccustomed to teleporting, Cynthia?   
—Other times I've teleported I haven't suffered a tremendous psychic attack! —Cynthia replied with a heavy burden, her thoughts expressing anguish and with a furious scowl across her face, unconsciously pleading for the pain to stop—. I feel my brain palpitating as if it's going to explode at any moment!   
—Pardon my inability to contain myself, but I have a certain fondness to witness my amazing capabilities at incapacitating troublemakers.   
Once a mere doubt, Alakazam's response proved to be the protagonist who knocked her unconscious and her Pokemon as a possibility as well. But in her struggle to resist the pain, a soothing sensation invaded her body, feeling as her limbs retake their strength and head felt clearer. What once seemed an impossible task, Cynthia accomplished with no difficulties, standing up once again.   
—It should be enough for you to stop complaining.   
Her hands went through her golden locks and grayish eyes gazed at the Pokemon.   
—Thanks, Tacitus —she expressed her gratitude with a shy smile—. I didn't know that you could use your psychic powers to heal.   
—My master taught me to do so. In the many years under his tutelage, I have learned many things, and as I learned more from him, I returned the favor.   
—You have a long history with Fabius —Cynthia said intrigued—. How many years have you been with him?   
—Since Fabius began with his academy.   
—How did you meet him?   
—No —Alakazam replied bluntly and swiftly—. It's time to leave. My master has pending tasks, so I moved him to his auditorium. In the meantime, and as I stated before, he requested me to show your room.

With the last words, the dark doors in front conceded against the might of Tacitus and the doors revealed a luxurious room like those portrayed in the history books Cynthia held so dearly: a combination of bright and dark mosaics dressed the walls, portraying drawings of multiple Pokémon and humans sharing peace and figs, the floors were superbly polished, the entrance hosted two statues of green basalt depicting two armored women and a Dragonair intertwined in their arms. Wide stairs presented the path to the second floor and statues that held torches guarded the stairs, dressed in elaborated crimson robes boarded with golden leaves.   
The voice of Tacitus requested Cynthia to follow, as the time to contemplate the hall and its beauty would come in the future. She followed him to the stairs and through a corridor until they stopped at the third door. Tacitus turned around and presented the room to her.   
—Make yourself comfortable. Your belongings are inside.   
Grayish eyes hovered over the door and her hand pushed it to reveal a humble room, very humble compared to the main hall and even the corridors she previously traversed: a single bed with light brown sheets and above it her bag laid pleasantly, and next to the bed, a brazier of bronzed coloring illuminated the door. A mirror, a wardrobe, a small table with a stool. All of the furniture was more on the rudimentary side than elaborated work, nonetheless, Cynthia thought this room was definitely an upgrade compared to the damp and ominous prison, even agreeing that the indifferent outdoors was better.   
—Thanks, Tacitus.   
—Your gratitude should go to Fabius instead —he argued—. Your clothes should arrive briefly, and that same servant will guide you to the main office, where Fabius and I shall wait for you. Understood?   
Despite his modesty and selfless attitude, Cynthia granted the Pokémon a tender and warm expression, expressing her gratitude before moving inside and shutting the door with her left hand.

Given into the demands of her body, Cynthia plummeted over the bed, her hands grasping the sheets with a strong grip as if these were to escape, preventing her from slithering away from her hands. She closed her eyes, with the only desire to fall into a deep sleep and get a well-deserved rest, but her conscience told her that she had a responsibility to fulfill and fearing the retribution of Tacitus in the case the Pokémon caught her sleeping.   
Against her will she rose from the bed, deciding to wait until the designated person arrived with her new clothes. Cynthia drifted to the mirror inclined against the wall and supported by the table, gazing upon it. Nothing short of a deplorable state, Cynthia thought, as she observed the skin under her eyes showing evident exhaustion, her cheeks lacked brightness and the rosy bits. Some strands of hair were stripped of its vibrant color, the golden locks tainted with dust and opaqued the hair beauty.

In deep concentration on her views, someone knocked on the door and spoke the ancient Rhoioi dialect. She moved to open the door, stopping in the process as Cynthia remembered the Pokémon and Fabius orders to not be seen in those clothing or rumors will surge. With a quick maneuver, she removed her coat and withdrew the sleeves of her sweater. When ready, only her face was visible to the stranger and her naked arm receiving hew new clothing, and not before leaving, the servant whispered unknown words, nodding to whatever the person was saying and feeling a bit dumb to respond.   
The door closed and Cynthia reclined against the door, gazing over the clothes given to her: the largest one was white, while the other robes were light and dark brown colored. The girl stripped herself of her clothing, her bare skin shivering at the cold air draining her warmth. With difficulty, she wore the robes, wondering how the Rhoioi could handle such tedious clothing. The white cloth covered her whole body, and the dark robes were placed around her waist, shoulder, and head. The only thing remaining was her shoes, and the woman wondered if the slave forgot about them.

Before leaving the room, Cynthia moved her belongings inside the wardrobe as a security measure, and after this she looked left to right in the corridor, seeing the slave waiting for her and a pair of rudimentary shoes made of leather on the floor. She felt her cheeks burn in embarrassment, wondering if the servant warned her about the shoes.   
The blonde followed the servant through a few corridors until they reached a pair of great doors, and hearing a loud conversation inside. The servant bowed and departed, Cynthia's eyes following before the person vanished in the darkness. Gathering courage, she knocked on the door. The voices ceased abruptly and suddenly the doors opened, seeing both Tacitus and Fabius sitting to the left and right respectively.   
Her imagination didn't falter, the office of the governor was almost as she expected: a multitude of scrolls inside shelves and over other furniture, an amazing sight to behold the ocean and the last sun rays illuminating the land.   
—Ah, Cynthia! —Fabius exclaimed— Dare I must say, that those clothes look marvelous on you.   
The man stood up and moved to one of the shelves, taking a few and placing them under his arm.   
—It would be a lie if I wasn't waiting for your arrival. Even if only a mere ten minutes happened, I am thrilled to hear that fantastic history of yours —the man sight glanced at Alakazam—. Tacitus, could you bring one chair to our guest?   
With a swift move of his fingers, a wooden chair floated with unexpected speed, yet landing gracefully on the floor.   
—I share the sentiment, Fabius, yet I wouldn't call myself thrilled exactly—Alakazam intertwined his fingers and looked at the girl—. The appropriate word would be... curious.   
The words proved to be enough to unsettle her, feeling an uncomfortable sensation over her stomach and her temperature rise all over her body, frightened that her plan could turn to be a failure and be thrown to her imprisonment again. She also feared the worst for her Pokémon as well, as they were under his protection as long as Cynthia entertained them. But thinking about them clarified her mind, purged of the impure thoughts and with the resolution to get them out of this.   
—I am glad that I managed to catch your attention and be interested in my history —she said moving to them and taking a seat—. Do you want me to start?   
—Do you want to begin already? —Tacitus waved his feather to the sides— I expected you wanted to engage in a conversation before, but if that is a must, then I shall not stop you.   
—Pardon my hurry, but I seek to rest. I've been deprived of good sleep and a peaceful night for many days. I hope my request doesn't sound too selfish, lord Fabius.   
—I understand your motives, young Cynthia, so I shall grant you the wish and make this session short.   
—Thanks —Cynthia crossed her arms and gazed at the sky, wondering how, to begin with, narration. After trying to find the best way to explain, she concluded that being direct is the best—. I do not belong here, not as you may think, as if I come from another city or another continent, but that I shouldn't be walking amongst you. I've fallen into trickery and condemned to this living nightmare. Many days I've tried to rationalize the impossible, yet every time I think about it, I only get headaches and a heavy burden on my heart. I wandered looking for answers until I was caught by your guards.

»I am lost, lost in the thread of time and perhaps... forever trapped here.


End file.
